PS We Love You, Izuku! (A BNHA Yaoi Anthology)
by Big Diesel
Summary: Izuku is the hero of the tale of his interaction with his big brothers of UA. Each boy is infatuated with the teen and they will do whatever it takes to have him. Watch as Shouto, Eijiro, Katsuki, Tenya, and the other boys dote on their little brother through the series of one-shots and short chapters to show how much appreciative and loving they are of their cinnamon roll. {AU}
1. The Four Letter Word (Part I) (Shouto)

_**My first My Hero Academia yaoi fanfic. This features OOC Izuku x OOC Shouto. Enjoy!**_

Club Fate was the newest venue in town. This was the after-hours club after the grown and the responsible retired and nestled in their quilts for the night. Revelers who remained weren't looking for simple dancing and conversation. Adventure was a must. Excitement, debauchery, anything their greedy hands could acquire in order to fill their brain of disinfected malcontent. Club Fate was also the location where Izuku Midoriya could be found. Music blared loud from the speakers. Smoke filled the atmosphere. Dancers and party-goers sweating and grinding to the rhythm of EDM. Rainbow-colored strobe lights bounced throughout the place. An interesting view, Izuku may add, but he wasn't here to just enjoy the scenery.

Izuku didn't care for clubs. The idea of being congested in an area like cans of sardines wasn't exciting. However, it was the end of the fall term and many of his friends suggested that they should go to the club to get the edge off. As Izuku sat alone at his table, his friends in question weren't there. The sounds of heavy bass music, accompanied by smoke and rainbow-colored lights were getting to him. This wasn't his scene. Another few minutes and he was going to head home.

After finally making his mind up, he prepared to head for the exit. However, several feet away from him, he saw something that garnered his interest. Standing at the bar was a very attractive young woman. She couldn't be no more than eighteen, nineteen years of age. She had a very average frame. Her blonde hair complimented her skin complexion. She must have been a hidden beauty because her bangs covered her eyes. She had just received a drink from the bartender. She was very delicate, bowing to the bartender as she held on to her drink with both hands. As he continued observing the blonde, she had a slender body and flat, but decent butt.

It didn't take long when the blonde locked eyes onto the young pitcher. His eyes averted away, tending to the watered down liquor that he didn't care to drink. Playing coy, he sat back at his seat, taking the beverage and taking fake sips. He had hoped to have a little timing before the blonde turned away.

That failed because the blonde was heading toward his direction.

As the blonde was approaching, he couldn't help to notice her way of walking and dressing. She wore a white blouse that was very loose, but was situated in the right places. Her bra strap was showing, but it looked as if she had never wore a bra before. Why was Izuku inquisitive of the small things, he thought to himself. She wore her black jeans that complimented her body. It hugged in all of the right places. A gust of air entered Izuku's breath as the blonde made it to his line of sight.

As she approached, she stopped, giving her a few feet to observe the gentleman. She clicked her tongue, emitting a smile.

"Evening, is this seat taken," questioned the blonde.

He nervously shook his head, telling her that it wasn't. She nodded her head, walking to the area and sat a few inches away from Izuku. By that time, the drink was dripping onto his moustache. He placed it back down. The blonde took her drink and took a few sips. She was very nimble.

"First time at the club," asked the blonde.

"It's not," answered Izuku. "I come here from time to time when I have free time."

She smiled. "Free time?" She scanned him. "You must be a student by the way you are giving me this information."

Izuku confessed to the blonde that he was a student at the nearby university.

"Oh, that's the university I attend as well," said the blonde as she was blushing. "I am a freshman."

"Really," explained Izuku while raising his eyebrows. "I am a freshman, too."

She giggled. "Really? Why haven't I have seen you at Freshman Seminar?"

He swallowed a lump in his throat. This time, he drank the watered liquor to soothe his dry throat. "I wouldn't know. Maybe you are an adjunct or an absentee."

The blonde giggled once more. This time, she peered closer and pressed her hands on his thigh. "Maybe you haven't seen me there." She raised her bang, showing that it was a wig and the owner's hair color was white and red. She used a napkin to wipe the shade of make-up, showing her left eye. Izuku's mouth with agape. "Because you don't have a clue on recognizing your best friend."

Izuku's face went smug as the feminine voice dropped to her normal voice. Izuku backed away when realizing that the woman in question was actually his best friend, a male, Shouto Todoroki.

He spat out his drink, which made the blonde laugh. "What in the hell, man?"

He stuck out his tongue. "I can't believe you actually thought I was a girl." He spat out while laughing and holding on to his stomach. "Man, you should have seen the look on your face. Katsuki was right about this."

Izuku displayed a stern look. "Katsuki?"

Shouto took a drink of his liquor. "Why you think Katsuki and the guys didn't show? They wanted a play a prank on you."

"A prank," he retorted. "A prank for what?"

"Just because you are Deku," he replied by flicking his nose.

He slammed his back to the seat. "The fuck! All for this?! Damn, to think I was talking to a cute girl who I didn't see to be my best friend."

Shouto patted Izuku on his shoulder. "Don't be too bent out of shape." He looked to Izuku. "Judging by your position earlier, you needed to loosen up."

"Whatever," replied Izuku as he was contemplating to leave. However, he was stopped when Shouto snapped his fingers at the traveling waitress.

"Oi! Two Strawberry Sunrises," he told the waitress. She whisked away to her destination. Izuku turned to Shouto. "What's going on?"

"Going to loosen you up," he winked to his best friend. "Learn how to have fun!"

"I really don't care to drink," explained Izuku.

"No, no, no! The problem is that you pick liquor from your elders." He made a face. "Making you hard and Mr. Grumpy Pants." He tugged at Izuku's cheeks, which he slapped back. "So, that's why you are getting something sweet."

He looked to his surroundings. He wasn't in the mood to dance. However, he wasn't quite ready to return home. With nothing better to do, he decided to take in on Shouto's offer.

One drink wouldn't hurt him, he thought.

He took his first drink of his Sunrise. He enjoyed the flavoring on his drink.

"I'd told you would like it," winked Shouto once again.

Izuku didn't respond. He blushed as he took his drink. He finished it within minutes.

"Want another," questioned Shouto. "I am buying."

Izuku smiled. "Well, that's the least you can do since you did play this prank on me."

After four glasses of the Strawberry Sunrise and a few shots of Vodka, Izuku was toasted. Everything was funny to him. The awkwardness of his waitress, which by now was giving him such an erection. The now-trance music playing in the background was amusing. Everything was slowing down and his voice began to slur. Even when that was occurring, he even have begun laughing. By that time, Shouto was laughing. He was amused. Very amused.

Izuku knew that Shouto had a few glasses himself, but not as much of the consumption of this emerald-haired teen. The more he observed him the more he saw his feminine features. Like how his soft looking lips curved when seeing something funny. How flushed his face look when licking sour lemons with salt. His smell, smelling of honeydew and sweet blackberries. How can a boy look this good to look kind of like a girl, questioned Izuku in his mind.

He took the last swig of his vodka before slamming it down on the table. He was out for the count.

"Finished," questioned Shouto as he was swaying his hair.

"Can't do it anymore." He managed to say that and that took a bit before he started to produce word vomit. Whenever he attempted to speak, it became word vomit. He couldn't contain his laughter. He burst out laughing loudly while beating the table hard. He was so caught up in the moment that he did not pay attention that Shouto was getting closer to his line of sight.

He extended his arm around the edge of the seat. He have invited Shouto to join him.

 _Dude, what are you doing?_ His conscience was asking him. _Do you know that this is your best friend? A boy? A boy?! Are you aware of the decisions are you making at this point in time?  
_  
Shouto took his invitation as he nuzzled, better yet, enveloped around his chest. Her pink, flushed cheeks were becoming red like the intensity of Izuku's face. It was flushed as he was basking in the glow of his inebriation.

Shouto pressed his warm body on him, giving Izuku a harder erection. Izuku couldn't contain the feeling Shouto was giving him. His blouse was soft, brushing against Izuku with such intent. Shouto looked up at him with those alluring eyes. It spoke words to him without moving his lips.

They stared into each other's eyes. Shouto turned to his direction. Izuku closed his eyes as he tasted Shouto. His lips enveloped around Shouto's as they shared a kiss. He slid his hand around Shouto's hair and continued down to his back. His breath, labored by the touch of Izuku's hand.

"Icchan," he whispered under his chin. The nickname gave Izuku such precious memories of his past. Shouto gave him quick, feathery pecks around his neck. He extended his fingertips around Izuku's chest. He pressed hard into his body, creating pressure that at any moment Izuku could have burst.

"I think we should go somewhere," he whispered into Izuku's ear before licking within the canal.

Shouto, as promised, paid for the drinks. The duo split a taxi to take them to the nearest love motel. Not even a few minutes of entering the room, they became hungry beasts, aching for each other's body as if they were Adam and Eve. They felt like they were beings created with the purpose of indulging in this forbidden sex.

Izuku grabbed the Shouto's breasts, making him moan in between breaths. Shouto told him to go harder and harder he went. Izuku made his kisses around his neck, tenderizing his pink flesh. Shouto face was flushed from how much he wanted him.

 _I want him. I want him. I didn't care for anything but partaking in him. No one matters. I don't care he is a boy. He is feminine to me and that's what matters. Gender doesn't mean a thing. I am hungry for this boy._

Shouto kneeled on the bed as he pulled down Izuku's zipper and pulled out his dick. His dick was throbbing and wanted Shouto as badly as he did. Shouto kissed the tip a few times before entering his moist mouth. Feeling his tongue wrapped around it was amazing. It couldn't be in comparison of the girls he had encounters within his past.

The sounds of his mouth thrusting while he wrapped his arms around Izuku's legs, never wanting to let him go. It wasn't long before he have unloaded his seed inside of his mouth. At each spurt, he sucked and he swallowed. Izuku's body felt he consumed his soul before he wanted to fall. However, he wasn't done. Shouto sat back on the bed and move aside his panties where he saw his moist cave.

"You went that far to please me," questioned Izuku.

"Shut the hell up, Deku," he whispered. "Or else you can't fuck me."

His cave was inviting. It reminded me of the bubblegum song when he was a kid. How many pieces did he desired? Only one, Shouto.

"Put it in me, Icchan" mustered Shouto in between breaths. "Make my pussy know who it belongs to."

Izuku put the head of his dick slowly before entering his ass.

The sounds of loud thrusting began as he made his way inside of Shouto. He lifted his hips as leverage so he can further go inside of him. He moaned, grabbing the covers. He was laughing, crying, screaming. All emotions were allowed under the sun they were doing in that room.

"Don't stop," responded Shouto in a raspy voice. His voice was already giving out from the ongoing moaning he was receiving from Izuku. Although he was being quiet through biting his pillow, it was putting pressure on his voice. Droplets of sweat from Izuku covered his face. He allowed the sweat to blend with his saliva. Tasting his lover in many ways than one.

Izuku let his hand drift to Shouto's breast. He gave it light scraps, wanting him to go mad. He wanted him to go crazy with desire, with passion. He wanted more of his feminine voice. He thrusted rougher, wanting him to receive his love.

"Come closer," urged Shouto as he wrapped his arms around his neck. He whispered into his ear, things he never wanted to say, but they were his true, complete thoughts. Words like he wanted him, needed him and didn't want to stop. Words that would tighten Shouto's cavern more and expediate Izuku's climax.

Shouto licked his neck, biting into it. He was staking his claim, regardless of how Izuku felt about it.

"Shouto," screamed Izuku. "I am close to coming."

"Make me come," urged Shouto. "Make me come from my pussy. Make me a girl."

Following his command, Izuku intensified the thrusting. He decided to give him a good thrust to make them climax. The sound of his hips slapping Shouto's ass made him moaned deeply. Through his muffled voice he was feeling good. On the second thrust, Shouto came from his dick. His milk spurted from its sprout, landing on his stomach and on his chin. Shouto felt that good surge of energy released.

It wasn't long when he felt the hotness entering his cavern. He welcomed Izuku's seed. Izuku continued to spurt along with thrusting. Each thrust, he had heard Shouto make jerking noises. Izuku ebbed in the afterglow until his climax ceased.

Before he pulled out, he took hold of Izuku's face and gave him another kiss. They swapped tongues, tasting their love.

Izuku lifted himself up from Shouto and lied back to his side of the bed. He observed the shaking body before him. Shouto was quivering as he was heavily panting. His body was covered in sweat, his nipples remain hardened, and overall, Izuku's seed was pouring from his ass. Izuku's tongue was sticking out, covering his face with his arm.

"So," Izuku broke the silence, scratching his head. "About tonight."

Shouto removed his arm. "What about tonight?"

"What does this make us?"

Shouto grabbed Izuku by the chin and pecked him on his lips. "You're thinking too hard again. Let's get some rest. We will talk in the morning." He slid his arm across Izuku's neck and rested on his chest. Izuku began yawning tried not to think about it as well. He closed his eyes, looking at Shouto for a final time before joining him in their slumber.

It was the middle of the night when Shouto Todoroki woke up from his slumber. He carefully slid himself away from Izuku. He smiled as he saw Izuku snoring. He went to the floor and grabbed his panties. He slid them on before putting on Izuku's shirt and walked out on the balcony.

He reached for a pack of cigarettes as he pulled out his cell phone. He saw that he had a message.

The message came from Katsuki.

 _I must say that you have quite a set of balls on paying us boys well to not hang with Deku tonight. I mean, we aren't turning down free money, but you must have some serious business on us not hanging out with him._

 _Anyway, thank you for the cash because me and the boys have some lucky girls to hang with tonight. So, thanks. Let me know we can help in any more of your ventures._

 _Katsuki_

Shouto smiled, deleting the text. He sat at the chair as he blew into the night sky.

 _ **To be continued….**_


	2. Can't Stop Loving You, Baka! I (Katsuki)

_Amazing how the same person can talk to me like trash…._

"Don't be too rough on me, you baka." It was underneath the staircase in the basement of UA High School whenever he wanted those encounters. No matter what time of day or what kind of mood he was in, he wanted his stress reliever. "I am serious, you baka. If you hurt me, then I will fucking hurt you!"

Izuku found it funny how Katsuki positioned himself against the wall. His arms were spread like eagles. His fingers were spread as he held onto the staircase. Katsuki didn't hesitate upon grabbing Izuku by the collar during lunch break and took him to the basement. In no time, he pulled down his pants and his underwear. He didn't hesitate. It was like all of the anger and frustration went away whenever he and Izuku were alone.

Izuku was prepared this time. He reached for the condoms that he took from his father's golf club in the closet. His father was out of town for the time being. Plus, for Izuku, it was ribbed for his pleasure. He was careful to slide the condom without making a noise. Katsuki didn't want him to be messy this time. He knew that Eijirou and Tenya had basement duty after school. No leaks, no traces, no scent. Nothing to deter that there wasn't two childhood 'frenemies' who were externalizing their 'hatred' for each other.

"You are taking too damn long, baka. We don't have all day." Izuku knew when he incorporated 'we' into the factor, he was tensed. By tensed, he was eager to be tamed. That was the best way to remind himself that he was human. The long years of harassing the very childhood acquaintance were nothing more than pent-up stress and denying the love that he had for the emerald-haired cinnamon roll.

Izuku put the condom wrapper into his pocket. He got himself hard as he saw Katsuki's ass into full view. The many days at school and the many nights after school when Izuku had sex with Katsuki. Mostly, Katsuki always took Izuku's cock. If not always. Interesting that it was Katsuki that had the bigger girth than Izuku.

Be as it may, he was hot-to-trot as he slowly spread Katsuki's legs. "Izuku!" He said his name whenever he knew it was close. It was like a brief of begging and mercy before feeling the force of Izuku's cock up his ass.

Katsuki was feeling moist. His ass ached for Izuku's dick. His dick was pointed north like a cardinal rose. Katsuki licked his lips as he felt Izuku's dick grinding against his ass.

"Now, Izuku. Put your dick inside of me." If this was the moment tears would escape from his fiery eyes, this will be the best time. "Now," he cried.

Izuku punctured his dick into Katsuki's narrow valley. Katsuki took sharp breaths. Although familiar to the feeling. He had always felt like a brand new virgin. He had hoped to God that he wouldn't bleed this time. He needed to be careful this time. He wouldn't know how many times he can explain to his mother that was either ketchup, red ink, or spaghetti stains on the sheets when Izuku would come over and make love.

"Damn it, you are tight," said Izuku as he proceeded to thrust. Katsuki tilted forward as he kept moving to the groove of Izuku's swollen cock. Izuku was excited, if not in rage. This hate, this pain he was feeling. Knowing that it was his baka, Deku, who was internalizing his pain and at the same time, externalizing his pleasure.

Izuku felt the folds wrapping around Katsuki's swollen ass. It felt similar to a pussy. When it came to Izuku, he identified as bisexual. He had his fair share of men and women. However, with Katsuki. If there was a invented sexuality, then his orientation was Deku-sexual.

He grunted, giving hints to Izuku to hold onto his hips. Izuku followed his cue as he wrapped his hands all over Katsuki's body. Katsuki wanted to be touch. He wanted him. Why could he be like this in the open? Such a showcase, Katsuki thought.

It didn't matter as he felt his dick dripping precum. Wanting to feel good, he grabbed his shaft as he felt his dick tingling with such an overwhelming sensation. "God, Deku. Make it rougher. Make me hate it. Make me have reasons to want to get you, you baka."

The emerald-haired cinnamon roll found Katsuki cute when he tried to be serious. Thoughts scattered in his mind on the things he wanted to do the blonde. Candles, vice grips, double penetration. Cross-dressing was his particular favorite, mostly because of his preference to women. Seeing Katsuki in a skimpy skirt wearing panties. Possibly a vibration in his tight little ass. Clinging on to him as they go on dates. His own personal trap. Be as it was a boy or a girl, Katsuki was his Katsuki.

Sometimes, he wondered if he was actually the prisoner or the master. He couldn't tell and neither did Katsuki.

Izuku pounded faster. Izuku knew with the time of the essence, he needed to escalate fast. Katsuki covered his mouth with his hand to negate the moods. Wanting Katsuki to achieve climax, he used his free hand to stroke his cock. "Izuku," cried Katsuki as he used his free hand to knead his nipples. "Drive me crazy, you idiot! You idiot! Drown me, Izuku! Drown me!" Katsuki wanted the feeling of Izuku's lively actively babies inside of him. It was a shame that the shield on his cock blockade. Oh, the thought of male pregnancy came into his troubled, feeble mind.

"Izuku, Izuku," cried Katsuki as he let go of the stair. Izuku supported him as he lifted him up. Using his legs, Katsuki had support on the understair. Izuku grunted as he knew he was close. Katsuki used his hands to wrap around Izuku's neck.

"When we cum, we will kiss, baka. And that's an order." Katsuki hated if either of them climaxes before the other. Katsuki saw the beady fluid leaking. His dick was flowing like an overflowed leaky pipe, shedding its tears of anticipation.

"Here I go," cried Izuku as the thrusts were getting faster. His hips were slapping Katsuki's ass as he was ready to deposit his sperm. "I am cumming, Kacchan! Here I cum!"

"I am cumming, baby. Cum now." Katsuki's final cry as the duo wrapped their lips around each other. Katsuki grabbed his dick to shield the ejaculate from spurting anywhere. Izuku climaxed quietly as the duo continued to kiss. Izuku had enough balance to drop to his knees without harming Katsuki. Both were panting as their orgasms continued until it was ceased.

Katsuki was the first to stand up. Immediately, he turned to Izuku and pulled off his condom. Without fail, he sucked out the seeds that rightfully belonged to the red-eyed blonde. He wanted its warmth, to know that a piece of Izuku was inside of him. He allowed himself to settle as he wanted to be sure that his seeds were going to his stomach.

Once again, if Katsuki can be pregnant.

Izuku sat up as he pulled out his uniform. They had enough time to spare before class. Katsuki punched Izuku in the shoulder. Then, kicked him. "Stupid baka! Your semen got onto my collar."

Izuku didn't fuss. He inserted his thumb into his mouth. He used the wet finger to clean off any semen. Izuku didn't hesitate to place it back into his mouth.

"God, you are nasty," said Katsuki. He put on his uniform and headed out first. "Don't bother me again." He straightened out his pants and headed upstairs.

Izuku put back on his shoes. He couldn't get mad at Katsuki. Katsuki still couldn't open up to his feelings. He reached into his cell phone. He saw that he had a small nightcap with Ochako this evening. Then, he received another text. _After you spend the evening doing your thing with that slut, come and see me. I want to watch a movie._

Izuku shook his head as he took the other way to head back to the classroom. Didn't want to create any raucous at this time.

 _Amazing how the same person can talk to me like trash…._

... _is the same person who always needs my support._

And besides, that wasn't semen. That was the glazed cinnamon roll Katsuki swiped from him during lunch.

 _ **The End! Stay tuned for these short one-shots featuring Katsuki and Izuku!**_


	3. Hail Mary, Aizawa! (Shouta)

Pro Hero Eraserhead Shouta Aizawa cornered the female student he had admired from afar. He had called her, "his little angel." It was just by the graces of the gods the nimble emerald-haired teen stumbled into his office. As if he had called her name and suddenly she came.

The door was locked. He assured that so that there wouldn't be any interruptions. The frightened teen yelped, but he put his finger to her lip, trying to calm her down.

"Don't say anything and you will feel good things." Aizawa convinced himself that this was long overdue. The pressure, the buildup within his loins could no longer suppress the urges of being with Izumi Midoriya. Emi wasn't supplying his needs. It was literally a joke whenever he came home to receive some love from his wife and she always had some kind of formidable excuse.

 _Too tired, dear._

 _On my cycle, dear._

 _Did I just give you some last week?_

Aizawa was a man with needs. Pornography no longer worked. Eyeing these girls of UA High became too much to the point that he wanted to attack on sight. He tried to compose himself. It wasn't his fault that these girls looked as pleasurable by the way they look and speak.

Izumi Midoriya was no exception.

He pressed his strong fingers to her nipples, kneading them. She winced by the touch. Aizawa could tell that she was nubile. "Trust me, dear. It will be okay. This should help you grow into your bust." He spread her legs, placing his knee close so she wouldn't move. Izumi remained quiet. The last thing she wanted was trouble. Even though trouble was standing in front of her, the fear of embarrassment will always loom on the victim.

"That's my girl. Quiet and docile." He took his mouth from her. He then grabbed her blouse. He slowly unbuttoned it, ensuring that this will be a slow burn type of affection. No rush, making her understand that he is in charge.

He took off her blouse. Her nipples were quite plump. However, her breasts were quite flat. "My goodness, Midoriya! Don't you wear a bra?" He used his finger to knead her nipple again. She made silent moans. "It's okay. Let it out. I know it feels good." He came and pressed his scruffy beard onto her other breast. He proceeded to lick. He tasted the saltiness of her skin. The flesh was tender and soft to the tongue. He began to get onto his knees as he can partake on this feast.

"Aizawa-sensei," cried Izumi.

"Don't fret, darling. Just look at this as training to make your bust grow," he said feverishly. "Shall I take you shopping sometime to purchase some bras and panties." He proceeded to lick again. "Stick with me, kid. I can show you the world."

Izumi held onto his shoulders. She tried to pry him off of her. She whimpered, begging and pleading to stop. Although it was wrong. Although she wasn't supposed to feel this good. She couldn't help it. Aizawa was hitting all of the right places.

The Pro Hero knew that Izumi was surrendering. He knew that teenage girls wouldn't have a standing chance. The balance of nurturing and nature, he concluded as he tugged her nipple. "Nice, baby. Keep moaning. We aren't finished yet."

Aizawa stood up. He ordered her to move to his desk. He brushed away any obstruction as he knew that he was going to take her right here on this desk. "I am going to show you a good time. Once you get a taste of heaven, you will ascend into a greatness, my little angel." The latter was in a hoarse whisper.

Fearful, Izumi proceeded onto the table. Aizawa loved as his little angel cautiously hit the cold wooden table. "That's my girl," he said as he reached into his pocket for protection. No longer a wishful thinking for Emi. The joke was now on her as he going to get a little piece of heaven.

He slowly unzipped his pants as he ripped the condom. He hoped that Izumi was watching his hard, throbbing cock as he placed the shield onto his dick. No trace of evidence. No need for pregnancy.

Didn't need Nezu or Emi finding out.

"Spread your legs," he said with a snicker. Izumi followed suit as she spread her legs. White panties, the proof of innocence, he thought as he fixed his lips. He was excited to know that he was going to have a taste of this giblet pie.

"Damn, Midoriya," he said as he sniffed her groin. "Didn't think a pussy can smell so good."

"Pussy?"

"Yeah! Pussy. Afraid to say that word? It's okay. Won't tell the others." He wrapped his arms around her legs as he pulled her to his direction. "Just say pussy once for me."

She hesitated, but she folded. "Pussy."

"There you go," he said as he clapped. "Be prepared as I give you a piece of heaven onto your holy passage." Aizawa snickered feverishly as he planted his tongue on Izumi's dick.

 _Wait a minute? Dick?_

Aizawa immediately stopped. He was taken aback as he felt something quite familiar as his own. Scratching his beard, he used his other hand to pull aside her panties. Lo and behold, a groin similar to his own, if not bigger.

"Izumi? You're a guy!"

Nervously, Izumi answered. "Yes, Aizawa-sensei. My real name is Izuku. However, Principal Nezu didn't mind me coming to school as I am." Izumi lifted his head up. "Didn't you know."

Unfortunately, Aizawa had a terrible flaw in further research his case files. He didn't need to find further proof. He felt his dick turning soft and backed away. "Shit! If I would've known you were a guy, then I would have never put my hand on you."

He sighed heavily. "Put your clothes on, Midoriya." He slapped his forehead and cursed himself under his breath. He pulled the condom off of his dick and discarded into the trash. "After getting dressed, go back to class. If I have to, I will pay you to keep quiet. How much do you want?"

"I want one thing - your thick cock inside of me."

Aizawa raised his eyebrow. He turned as he saw Izumi tucking his fingers inside of his asspussy. He hissed as he proceeded to play with himself. He was tickled. "Find it quite interesting when the shoe is on the other foot." Aizawa's eyes widened as he saw Izumi stretching his ass. The squishing sounds reminded him in a sense of a woman's pussy.

"You've flipped my switch, sensei," he told Aizawa. "If I remember correctly, a hero's task is never done until it's done." Aizawa tried to compose himself but seeing Izumi in that position was terribly arousing. For a moment, it made him question himself. "Me with a boy."

"Doesn't have to be." Izumi hissed as he spread his legs. "I can be your girl. I can be whatever you want me to be." Aizawa saw that his asspussy was getting moist as he continued playing with it. Once Izumi felt he was situated, he grabbed his ass to spread his cavern. "Please, Aizawa-sensei. Won't you fuck me like a good girl? _Like your little angel?_ "

That was more than enough for Aizawa to hear. "You want to be my little angel? Then let me take you to heaven." Aizawa shut his eyes as he punctured his dick inside of Izumi's asspussy. Izumi didn't flinch as he felt Aizawa's entire staff within his cavern. Aizawa grunted as he wrapped his arms around Izumi's legs as he fucked him.

Izumi moaned in the pleasure. He squeezed his nipples as he allowed Aizawa to take over him. To be in charge of his body. Aizawa wanted to die, to think that this angel would deceive him. A boy. How can a boy look this sexy to not be a girl? Aizawa could no longer care less. If Izumi wants to be a girl and a girl he was going to be.

Aizawa lifted Izumi's legs as he dug deeper into his cavern. He felt the tightness wrapping around his dick. To be inexperienced, his pussy game was quite untarnished.

"I am about there, Aizawa-sensei. I am about to cum!" Izumi grabbed his dick and began rubbing feverishly. Aizawa overlooked the decoration in front of him. All he wanted to do was plant his seed.

"I am coming," cried Izumi as he grabbed Aizawa's neck and wrapped his lips around his. Aizawa grunted as he tasted Izumi's lips and then deposited his seeds into his cavern. At the same time, he felt Izumi splashing his seeds all over him. Izumi gave a loud cry as he was delighted in the pleasure that came within.

Aizawa fell backward and landed on the floor. Izumi giggled in delight as his seeds were leaking out of his asspussy. "Jesus, Aizawa-sensei. It was like you were trying to get me pregnant."

Aizawa felt defeated. The buildup, the pressure. All gone to waste for a boy. "That was no angel," he said to himself. "That was nothing more than the incubus of the devil himself."

Izumi stepped out of the desk and sat next to Aizawa-sensei. "Don't be so upset with yourself. At least you have a sexy friend to keep tabs when I have needs." Izumi pointed at the window. Izumi's cell phone. "Good thing I keep this on for emergencies." He pecked him on the cheek. "So, about shopping. There have been a few places I want to go…."

As Izumi continued talking, Aizawa didn't realize what kind of predicament he had placed himself into. Instead of capturing the angel, it was the angel that captured him.

"We should go to a love hotel this weekend, sensei," said Izumi with his smiling, glowing face.

 _Not an angel, but the devil._

 _ **THE END!**_


	4. Oh, The Tales We Tell! (Neito)

It was a knock to the door that interrupted Neito's concentration. "Dear, do you need more towels?" The sounds of a concerning mother standing only inches from the bathroom. Neito kept his composure. On the surface, things have to be normal.

"I am good, Mom," he said as he grabbed the basin to splash water. He needed something to assume to the unsuspecting mother that he was only cleaning himself. "Things are great, mother. I think I will be okay." Whatever the necessary words to get the nosy mother away. Now wasn't a good time. She would pick this time to check on him.

"Alright, dear. I will leave these on the counter. Just let me know if you need something else." Neito kept his eyes to the door. He wasn't going to budge until the shadow faded away. Seconds felt like minutes. What mother? What reason are you staying here, standing there?

"Does Izuku need any towels?"

Neito's mind shattered like glass. Sweat was producing from his aching pores. His body felt heavy. It wasn't the nervousness of just his mother. There were other reasons why his body was feeling quite heavy.

"Did you hear what your mother asked?" Izuku spoke to him in a cutesy tone. Riveting him as he pecked Neito's neck. Cradled and wrapped around him as a spider does to its prey. "Answer your mother," said Izuku. Neito felt Izuku's soft hand slid to his throbbing member. Izuku's eyes widened as he was holding the prize. Neito gave daggers to his classmate to not stimulate his dick while he was in this position.

Izuku didn't want to hear it.

"Your son is quite happy," purred Izuku alluringly as he wrapped his lips around Neito's neck once more. Neito gnashed his teeth. The nerve of the class 1-A peasant. The nerve of the vile, vulnerable boy. The very boy that he wrote in secret to come meet him behind the school gym. The very boy that he asked to began this secret relationship. The same soft lips that were on his throbbing member at the back of the school gym. The very one that could get him into trouble if his mother didn't leave.

Or Neito didn't answer.

"Izuku's fine, Mother." Neito wasn't his usual demeanor. The Neito his mother knew would have easily scoffed at her. Nagged at her and belittle her at the same time. Women, they were all the same. Nothing about women appealed him. It was probably why he leaned more to men. Men didn't nag. Men didn't bitch.

At least until Izuku entered the fray.

Izuku gripped Neito's swollen cock. Izuku spewed saliva from his mouth to lotion Neito's cock. Slicking noises were made. Neito's breath began to labor. "Seems like your mother's suspicious," he told Neito alluringly. "To think that her loving boy prefers a cock over pussy," said Izuku as he gripped his phallus.

"Alright, dear. Just let me know if you need anything else."

His mother walked away. Izuku glared onto Neito. "Since the mother's away, this cat can play." Izuku instructed Neito to move from the stoop. Izuku perched his body over the bathtub. Neito couldn't speak. How could he speak whenever Izuku had this power, this control, this dominion over him?

If the class of 1-B could see how much vice Izuku had on him? He was Neito Monona, the self-proclaimed leader of 1-B. The guy who hates class 1-A with a passion, especially when it came to Izuku Midoriya. This self-righteous, everything-is-going-to-be-all-right bullshit lurked him. It infuriated him. Day in, day out he wanted something to make his cute face turned angry. He wanted so badly to make him a slave to his own demons.

"Teehee," cried Izuku as he spread his ass. "Care to partake before sticking it in me?"

Funny how those things can turn. Neito hovered over to Izuku's ass. He spread it wide enough. He knew that Izuku cleaned his ass prior to his arrival to his home. As he opened his cheek, he saw small juices releasing. "Don't fret, baby pop. It is lube. I wanted to be ready before you want to pump me with your mighty dick." Izuku waved his fingers through his hair. "It's locally-sourced and edible. Raspberry. Shall you partake?"

Neito inhaled the musk of Izuku's manhood. He stuck out his tongue as he inserted inside of his ass. Bitter and sweet were the combinations as he eating out Izuku's ass. Izuku shook his ass delightfully as Neito continued to partake.

"There you go, baby," cried Izuku. "Stick it in me like you mean it. Lube me up. Get that asspussy of mine ready."

Such a fallible soul Neito became since beginning this relationship.

Izuku told Neito to pull out. "My ass is lubed up enough. Now, I want to pound that sweet meat into this smoker."

Izuku gripped his body over the bathtub. Neito's dick was standing in attention. "Don't hesitate, baby. I know you want to fuck me."

"I do, I do," said Neito as he felt this urge of defeat.

"Come on," cried Izuku. "Come to me. Come to me." Neito positioned his dick to his ass as he thrust his dick within. Neito covered his mouth. His dick felt like it was on fire. He had never felt such tightness around a boy. Granted until Izuku, the closest he had got to an ass was his onahole. This flesh onahole was greater than anything he had purchased.

"Move faster," cried Izuku. He was beginning to moan. Moans that sounded like girls triggered Neito. Neito strutted his hips as he gripped Izuku's hips to fuck him. Neito grunted in silence as he didn't want to disturb his mother.

"Hmm, you are making me feel good, Neito," cried Izuku. "You are making my dick leak for you."

When Izuku stated that, that was more of a command as Neito reached over and grabbed Izuku's dick. Izuku hissed in the pleasure. Izuku wanted to melt. Knowing that he had this pretty blonde into his web, he knew he was going to be all right.

"Who's your boy," asked Izuku.

"You are," answered Neito.

"Promise to look after me," asked Izuku.

"Yes!"

"When I want, where I want?"

"Yeah."

"Would you suck my dick?"

"I will."

"Would you let me fuck you?" Izuku knew the answer as he felt Neito's dick tightening in his ass.

"yes!"

"Would you allow class 1-A to win in anything?"

"You wish is my command."

Izuku needed more certainty. He decided to ask again. "Now, it is time to review, my dearest Neito. Who do you belong to?"

"You," he answered quickly.

"Excellent. What does that mean?"

"It means I am at your mercy. I am yours and nobody can have me."

He titled upward, managing to wrap his body around him and began to bite on his earlobe. "Correct! Now, the second question. Your loyalty?"

"My loyalty?"

"Yes, your loyalty towards me," he said."What does that mean to you?"

"It means you are the only one I am devoted to. It means you are the only person I can have sex."

"Great work, dear. Now, the third question. Since you belong to me, does that mean you will do whatever I say?"

"Yes, Izuku."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"So, if I tell you to eat out my ass, would you do it?"

"Yes, Izuku."

"If I tell you to fuck me while we are in public? Like in a restaurant bathroom or on a bus, would you follow my orders?"

He felt his penis getting ready to come. "Yes," he mustered through his moans.

"Would you fuck me in front of your friends? Your classmates? Your father? Your mother?"

"Yes, yes, yes, and a thousand times yes," he screamed. "All of it. Everything! I would do for you, Izuku Midoriya. My love for you is undying. Make me your man. Make me your bitch. I don't care. Please, I will do anything you want of me. I will buy you things, take shopping. For the love of God, you got me, Izuku!"

Izuku bit her lip tenderly. _Now, you are my pet._ "Good boy, now come for me." Neito felt his orgasm sprouted from his dick. He shivered in the pleasure while Izuku began to laugh. "Let it out. Let the good waves come out." Neito stroked Izuku's dick until his orgasm was released. Neito felt his dick continuing to release his spunk. Izuku's ass wouldn't let go of his dick. He wanted to melt.

"Let it out, baby. Let out it for me. Remember, Neito Monona, you are mine and you belong to me. You will do as I say. No matter what or when. You hear me?"

"Yes, Izuku," he answered weakly.

 _ **Later….**_

Mrs. Monona entered the bedroom with a tray of cookies and tea. Mrs. Monona saw that they were playing video games from her position. Izuku and Neito were sitting beside each other.

"Just wanted to bring my hungry boys a snack before dinner," she told the boys as she placed it on the table. "Izuku, won't you be staying the night?"

"Sure, if Ne-chan lets me," replied Izuku in a cutesy tone.

"Oh, God! Neito, you have such a charming friend," cried the mother excitedly. "You need more friends like that in your corner." She bowed to the boys. "Well, have fun, boys. I will be back in an hour to let you know when dinner is ready." She closed the door.

Izuku smirked as he pulled a cookie from the bed. It was a good thing that the bed obstructed the view from her position. If Mommy dearest knew that her son had his dick inside of his guest. Izuku shook his hips vigorously as he was playing the video game. Neito felt his dick tightening up as he knew he was producing another orgasm.

"It's okay, Ne-chan," purred Izuku. "You can pump as many seeds as you want."

He couldn't deny his request as Neito released another load inside of Izuku.

"And I won," said Izuku as the game was finished.

 _ **The End!**_


	5. Molly Moshpit (Tenya)

_**Yes, ladies and gentlemen. Another story about traps! What can I say? Traps are interesting. Enjoy!**_

It was at the mall's restroom where Tenya decided to relieve himself. He usually didn't like going to public restrooms, believing that poor conditions were unfit for his Christian buttcheeks. However, after consuming three bottles of water and a cup of chai tea, no longer could the genius could contain it. He rushed to the first stall and unzipped his pants. Instantly, he began relieving himself. As if a weight was lifted off his shoulders, the teen could relax.

Or so he thought.

The door opened and in came another person. At first, he didn't pay it no mind. Realizing he still had a full bladder, he continued to pee. Upon shifting his eyes, he saw that the person who entered wouldn't fit the description of entering the restroom. Especially if that was a female.

"Hey, miss. I think you have made a wrong turn at Albuquerque." It was a bit flat but nonetheless humorous. The teen pulled out a piece of gum and proceeded to chew it. From the reflection of the mirror, she was quite a smiling charmer. He was taking the word charmer lightly as she was sporting a plaid skirt that was way above her knees that he could see her purple panties and she was sporting a blue tight sweatshirt quite similar to those gyarus he has seen in magazines. Upon inspection, the heavy makeup, tannish skin, and black hair in a ponytail gave way that she was those gyarus he has seen in magazines. His mother told him to suspicious about those kinds of girls for they could 'pull a fast one on him.' He was better than that. He was inept to handle any situation.

She paced around a bit. She was probably waiting for a john or an unsuspecting boy to solicit for a cheap thrill. That wasn't going to be Tenya Iida. As soon as he finishes and washes his hands, he was heading to the bookstore to find his _Battle Angel Alita_ manga and head home for the evening.

The black-haired gyaru stared once more before shrugging her shoulders. She proceeded to the stall. The stall that was next to Tenya.

"Hey, miss. Like I've said earlier, this isn't the women's restroom…" He was cut off as the gyaru picked up her skirt. She pulled down her panties to display a similar instrument to Tenya's, at the moment was confused by the situation. She didn't pay it any mind as she proceeded to pee. Upon inspection, Tenya gave the gyaru another inspection. He noticed certain freckles on 'her' skin and what also gave it away was when he recognized the patterns of 'her' freckles on 'her' dick.

Before he could part his mouth, the gyaru spoke. "Look, sweetness. As much as I enjoy a scene every now and again, even ogling isn't cheap." The gyaru fixed his lips, especially as he was quite familiar with the timid boy in question. "If you want to rattle it, then it is going to cost you $20."

Tenya didn't think that the emerald-haired classmate of his did this on his spare time. Probably a dare or a prank by Bakugou. Out of respect, he wasn't going to do anything to blow his cover. Yet, he did remind himself to have a discussion with Izuku the moment he was out of character.

"Listen...whoever you are," he said as he tilted his glasses.

"Natsuki. Call me Natsuki, sweetness," he said with a glaring smile.

"Right...Natsuki. As much I respect your life choices but I want to say that I _don't_ swing that way."

"A 'queer?'"

"Your words, not mine."

Natsuki shrugged his shoulders as he tilted his dick as he finished peeing. "Never mentioned it. I just thought a cutey nerd like you would like to explore your opportunities." He winked at him. "Consider it exploring your orientation in a way of research."

"I don't get you."

"What's not to get? I am asking you to fuck me, sweetness."

"I have standards, Natsuki."

"Suit yourself." He leaned against the stall. "Can tell by your willy, you are pent up. What the matter, can't get a girl to blow your wad?"

He widened his eyes in shock. _Izuku, you idiot. I have told you this in strict confidence. We even pinky swore._ "No...I just want to wait to find the right girl is all."

"And tada, 'she' is right here. Tell you this. It takes _one_ to know _one_." Natsuki (Izuku) came and pressed his body onto Tenya. "$50 for a handy and a lollipop ride. After getting a taste of this mouth pussy, you will never want to try a pocket pussy again." He batted his eyes. "Why settle when you have a grade A trap right here, hot and ready for ya?" Tenya looked appalled as he saw his very classmate that he has conversed and fought together sporting this very get-up. And why was the genius entertaining this?

"Look, sweetness. I can tell your balls are quite blue and heavy," replied Natsuki (Izuku). "What do you say?" By this time, the teen has edged closer to the stunned Tenya. He whistled loudly. "You have quite a pecker yourself. Granted not as big as one of the guys I have done at the academy but still in the top five!"

 _One of our teachers? Top five?! Izuku, what the hell, buddy._

He tried not to pay further attention. Yet again, a sweet aroma was looming from his body. That scented perfume was quite enticing. The softness and the complexion of his tanned skin gave off a woman vibe. And Izuku was wearing a wig.

If he was convincing prior to seeing him as trap then who was he to judge.

"Well, can't help if a lady can try!" Natsuki walked forward until he stopped. A smile spread on his face. It had always worked, giving the man the option that it was his choice to fall into these desires. Men were all the same. Big and tough until placed in that position. And many men have wept like children tasting their first trap pussy.

"Is there something you want to discuss, sweetness?"

" _What does $100 give me?"_

 _ **A few minutes later….**_

Tenya's first kiss was in the restroom stall at the mall. His eyes were closed as he pressed his lips onto Natsuki's. Natsuki must have quite the experience as he thrust deep into his mouth. He pulled his tongue with his teeth for Tenya to enter his mouth. He cradled Tenya's face, taking off his glasses and placing them on top of the toilet.

Natsuki broke the kiss, creating a bridge of saliva between the two.

"Not bad, lover boy," said Natsuki in an alluring tone. Natsuki turned around and positioned himself on the toilet seat. "I don't have any lube and didn't give myself to lube up, so it might be a rough ride." He narrowed his seductive eyes. "Or, you can have a taste to feel me out. What do you say?"

"You...I?"

"You have gone this far, baby. And if I know about men, a job isn't done until it's done."

He cursed himself as he promoted that nonsense to his classmates. Partially was because he didn't want to feel responsible for all of the work. Natsuki (Izuku) lowered his panties and then lifted his skirt. His round supple ass was bare and exposed to Tenya.

Tenya swallowed the lump in his throat on the task he positioned himself. He closed his eyes as he spread Natsuki's ass. He saw the hole gaping, exposed and sensitive to the cool air. He stuck out his tongue as he began to lap Natsuki's ass.

He hissed upon contact. "Easy tiger, my ass isn't going anywhere."

It was a failure to launch. Seventeen, a virgin, and never kissed a girl was eating out another guy's ass. And it wasn't just any guy, it was his classmate.

"There you go, sweetness. Eat my asspussy."

He felt his folds enclosing his tongue. It tasted odd but quite grateful that he didn't detect any fecal matter. As if he was familiar to the taste of human feces.

Natsuki (Izuku) became enthralled by the pleasure as his cock becoming stirred. He reached his hand for Tenya, urging him to stop.

"That's enough, sweetness." Natsuki had a candid smile. It was a smile of approval. "Goodness, you act like you have done this before."

"No!" Tenya covered his mouth. More so to not alert any passing patrons.

"Relax! I can tell, sweetie." Natsuki grabbed Tenya's zipper with his mouth and slowly pulled to the bottom. He reached for Tenya's dick. He inhaled its musk, invigorated and quite a fishy smell. "This little pecker has cried a few times before earlier, didn't he?" He pecked the head of Tenya's cock. "What's the matter? Were you lonely?" He was talking to Tenya's dick like a pet. "Don't worry, my dear cock. You won't be shedding tears anymore."

Up and down the shaft he moved, switching between using his hands to stroke his dick and sucking on the tip, playing with his phallus by using his tongue, and playfully scraping the length with his teeth. Then he took him fully into his mouth. Tenya almost cried out.

"I can tell it's making you feel good, baby," he said in a hoarse whisper.

He pushed both ends of the stall with his hands in a vain attempt at keeping his wits. This sensation was so harsh, so crude, but felt absolutely amazing. Wet and hot, soft and powerful. Like moist velvet, that is what came to mind, though it could only ever be an approximation.

His breathing intensified, his body squirmed, the music felt so far away. Tight and hard. Something had to give.

His back arched and he groaned as he spurted hot seed into his mouth.

"Pleh!" He heard from him and felt his spit everything back onto his still hardened dick. He blushed, covering his mouth. "I am sorry, Tenya. It tasted awful. Do you eat asparagus?"

Tenya nodded as confirmation.

He pecked him on the cheek. "Don't fret, sweetness. Plus, we have the necessary lube." He grabbed Tenya and sat him on the toilet. Natsuki turned around, backing himself onto Tenya's swollen cock. "Ready to go to heaven with me?"

"Hmm, hmm," he answered nervously.

"Want to ride my ass, baby?"

"Hmm, hmm."

"My cock dock."

"Yes."

"My goody bag?"

"Yes."

"My yum yum."

"Yes, yes. Thousand times yes!"

Natsuki leaned backward, placing his hands on Tenya's legs. The intensity of his dick was wrapped around his ass. He instinctively gyrated his hips. Natsuki's eyes were filled with tears. Incomprehensible words and moans filled the room. This was nothing compared to the toys or the dicks he had ever used.

He began thrusting with force. Tenya remained still, knowing that the pleasure was overwhelming. Despite its pleasure and losing his virginity, it still felt like a failure to lose his virginity.

"God, you're tight," he mumbled to himself.

"Oh, God, this is great," Natsuki purred. "Yes, yes, this is what I need here."

Tenya was on the verge of coming. He tried to alert Natsuki, but he resisted. "I won't pull back. Now, make me come and that's a must."

"As you wish," he said.

Natsuki pulled his hair down, removing the rubber band as he delved into the pleasure. He was getting close. He was achieving that goal of his. That spark, that satisfaction. "My God," he cried. "I am thinking that I...am...going...to...come." Natsuki grabbed his legs tighter. "Oh, Tenya. I am coming. I am coming."

"Let's come together," he said.

Tenya and Natsuki were getting into tempo before climaxing at the same time. Tenya grunted as he spurted his semen inside of his ass. Natsuki hollered to the gods as he spurted from his dick, landing on the floor. Natsuki laughed in pleasure as his self-satisfaction was achieved.

 _ **About thirty minutes later….**_

Tenya was wiping his cola mustache with his sleeve as he sat at the bench outside of the mall. He checked his watch and saw that it was a few minutes before closing time.

The moment he put his arm down, he saw the very person he just finished having sex in the restroom. Only this time, he was sporting a plain t-shirt and blue jeans. The tan was still there and whatever items he used for his get-up was in his backpack.

"Thanks for waiting, dude," said Izuku as he sat on the bench beside Tenya. "Got a spare soda for the lady?"

"Fuck off, dude," replied Tenya as he grabbed a can and tossed it to him. "To think out of all the people in the world to lose my virginity, it had to be you."

Izuku popped the can. "C'mon, it wasn't that bad. You are not the one with a sore ass." He rubbed his thigh. "Jesus, you are nice! Take that as a compliment."

"Yeah, yeah." Tenya rested his hands on his lap.

"Hey, you must have a reason to like it. Especially if you waited for me."

"I was waiting for Izuku. Natsuki can go whatever the hell he wants."

Izuku slapped Tenya's back. "Thank goodness Natsuki entrusts me with _her_ money." He showed Tenya the money he had given him earlier. "Do you care for dinner?"

"As long as you are paying."

"Of course. On me." Izuku stood up as Tenya did the same.

"I was thinking Italian or maybe American," said Izuku.

"Whatever feeds me is what I t…" Tenya blushed as he felt Izuku slid his hands into his back pocket.

"I was thinking maybe after dinner, Natsuki can come over for dessert. Maybe at a love hotel?"

Tenya couldn't deny the feeling as Izuku pressed onto his ass. Even his dick was combating it.

"Shall we, sweetness?"

"Sure, _Natsuki._ "

 _ **The End...for now. Maybe another Tenya x Izuku in the future. We will see. Also, the contents in the story aren't to harm or deflect anyone in the LGBT community. I respect all creeds and this is a work of fiction and no way, shape, or form to bash. Thanks!**_


	6. Molly Moshpit Strikes Again! (Tenya)

It was the final period of the school day as Tenya and his classmates were on free period since Aizawa-sensei stepped out on an important errand. As Recovery Girl watched the class, Tenya tried concentrating on his studies but it was to no avail.

 _He decided to wear those today._ Sitting in front of the class genius was Izuku. He, too, was buried into his textbook as he was catching up on leftover homework. In front of Tenya's perhiphal was the cause of his distraction. He can see Izuku sporting the blue lacy panties lining against his boxer shorts. Tenya's mind pondered on the day when he and Izuku were involved in their private rendezvous in the bathroom stall at the mall.

He immediately turned his head, not wanting to catch a boner in the classroom. He wasn't in the mood for the cruel, juvenile anecdotes of Katsuki or Eijirou. He tried thinking of calm, pleasant thoughts to alleviate the tension.

It has been a few days since their rendezvous at the mall. After having dinner at the nearby Chinese restaurant, he and Izuku continued their affairs at the love motel. Even then, Izuku carried the facade of Natsuki as he gave Tenya one of the best pleasures he had ever known in his teenage life.

He felt strange. Not even reach adulthood. Hasn't yet known the pleasures of a woman and has already had sex with his male classmate. His first kiss, his time were taken away from Izuku's facade known as Natsuki. Even when they went their separate ways, Izuku told him that whenever they were involved in their sex, consider him as that.

Tenya rested his head on his hand. He could no longer concentrate. His catching up on Pro Hero History was drifting further away as he pondered on the underwear in front of Izuku. He thought which boy was he going to see next. How much money was Izuku going to score for his next client. Does he enjoy the pleasure out of fun? Is it obligatory?

The bell rung, interrupting his thoughts on Izuku. He closed his textbook as he grabbed his things to put inside of his backpack. Thankfully, it was Friday. And with the new manga, _Battle Angel Alita_ , his weekend was going to be consumed with that. And of course, studying.

Even a genius needed to take a break every now and again.

Tenya decided to wait until he was the last one to leave the classroom. The laughter, the paper throwing, the gossip, he didn't want to hear it trial into the hallway. Hopefully by the time he left, he would be the lone person leaving for home.

Also, he didn't want to see where Izuku was heading.

He stopped by the vending machine nearby his house. They were out of his espresso so a warm canned clam chowder had to do. He didn't like settling but the machine wasn't going to give him his money back and he didn't like seeing his coins going to waste. He popped the can as he sipped his warm drink. Since it was chowder, he would call it dinner until he pondered on what he would eat later in the evening.

The teen holsted his backpack on his shoulder as he head the few blocks to his studio apartment. If he was lucky to head back on time, he can watch his favorite anime. Upon making it to the complex, he saw a familiar face sitting at the foot of the stairs.

"Hey, sweetness!" The very classmate sporting the lacy blue panties was there. Izuku was wearing his school attire. He gave Tenya a peace sign as he approached Izuku at the foot of the stairs. "So this is where you live." The emerald-haired teen whistled. "Quite better than my spot. Whose pussy did you have to lick to afford this place?"

Tenya coughed to gain his composure. "None, unfortunately." His mind was still faltered on losing his virginity to his male classmate. "So what reason are you here?"

Izuku was mid-texting when Tenya asked him a question. "My client happens to live in this neighborhood." Izuku was smiling as he patted his thigh. "As I passed through the neighborhood, I couldn't help to notice your name on the plate. So, I put two and two together."

"Oh! Well, here I am!" Tenya tried to not make this awkward as it can be. "If you are supposed to be with your client, I won't be in the way."

"Yeah...about that," said Izuku. "He didn't get the memo about my being a trap, so he bailed." Izuku's smile was contagious. Amazing that when he puts on his attire, he can pass for a girl. Tenya tried to think pleasant thoughts to prevent a boner. "Since I saw you here, I decided to why not hang out with you." His eyes were lingering at Tenya's groin. "And looking at your little tent, you have been neglecting your balls again, young man!"

"What my _balls_ and I do is my business!"

"Relax, sweetness. Just pulling your leg." Izuku brushed his fingers through his hair. Tenya caught a whiff of Izuku's perfume in the wind. It smelled pleasant. Not only that, he noticed that Izuku was wearing make-up around the eyes. Also, he was sporting lip gloss around his lips. And his bag was next to him. He presumed it to be his get-up for his clients. He looked at his watch. "My schedule is cleared up until tomorrow. Want to hang out?" He wavered his hand. "And don't worry, it's free! It will be us guys." He fluttered his eyes and coughed, putting on his feminine voice. "Or, do you want Natsuki to come out and play?"

Tenya turned red as the sounds of moaning and kissing and each other's sweat hitting each other returned. It didn't go unnoticed by the smiling Izuku as he stood to approached the blushing Tenya. "Aww, did I bring back pleasant memories of taking your cherry?"

"No," he snapped.

Izuku covered his mouth. "Funny. Oh so clever!" He turned around, facing behind Tenya. He raised his shirt. "Or was it _this_ that got your attention?"

It was the lacy blue panties. Only this time, it came with a bra and there wasn't any sign of his boxers. "The client didn't know what he was missing. I could have been a good girl than any real girl could have." He tilted his head to face Tenya. "I knew your eyes were burning at my back as you couldn't concentrate, didn't you?"

"I...I don't know what you are talking about."

"Game over, sweetness! You caught the bug and once you get a taste of Natsuki, there is no going back." He slapped his ass. "I am already lubed up and rearing to go." He winked at Tenya. "And I won't charge you this time. On the house. Look at it as a cute discount." He leaned back toward Tenya. Tenya felt his rising boner lining against Izuku. "I mean, it was your money that got me this lacy outfit."

"Izuku!"

"C'mon, Tenya! I know I've got you hooked. Just admit it." He pressed his butt, grinding Tenya's now swollen dick. "I am reared up and ready to go. Blow your fat seed inside of me to be refreshed! What do you say? It's not everyday to have this kind of offer. It's like a pirate literally dropping his booty onto your lap. What do you say?"

Tenya was now in a standstill. He can avoid this offer and return home alone. Or, he can take this opportunity of having sex. Granted, this wasn't how he had planned this weekend or this experience on having sex. Still, Natsuki was charming and attractive.

"For the record, sweetness. I wore _that_ today on purpose. Just knowing you couldn't get your eyes off of me had turned me on. I got super hard. Excuse me." He stammered as he put on his feminine voice. "My clit got super wet for you! What do you say? I am ready to fuck. Are you, sweetness!?"

 _ **A few minutes later….**_

Tenya turned on the shower in his bathroom as a source of distraction from the neighbors. His mind was reeled in the pleasure of releasing the tension from his balls.

Kneeling on the tub in front of him was Izuku. He was sporting their high school uniform but it was a girl's uniform. Assuming that he either borrowed it from a classmate or was given to him by one of the teachers, he had lifted the skirt, exposing his lacy blue panties to the nervous Tenya.

His hands were fumbling with the condom as he saw Natsuki (Izuku) spreading his panties, exposing his asspussy. He wasn't lying as he saw the lotion coming from his supple ass. Natsuki shook his long wig as he was giggling like a schoolgirl.

"C'mon, sweetness. Jam that hard dick into me!"

Tenya swallowed his pride as well as wrapping the condom onto his swollen dick. He was steadily to Natsuki as he got onto his knees.

"C'mon, sweetness! Drill it into me like you want me pregnant!"

Natsuki had a way with words. He closed his eyes as he planted his dick inside of Natsuki's asspussy. Natsuki almost lost her balance. Gratefully, Tenya caught him before heading face first to the tub.

"Damn, you are thick," said Natsuki. He adjust his ass to his comfort. "Commencing fucking. Make me feel like the whore I am."

"Don't say that around me, Natsuki!" Tenya gripped his ass as he commenced to thrusting.

Natsuki's folds enveloped his member as they became one. With his hands gliding on his legs, he rubbed himself and grinded himself onto him as they were going to work. Natuski's moans turned into a language of love. He was in a trance. He thrust deeper until Tenya entered the deepest void a man could go, his g-spot. Tenya felt the sensation; it told him to let Natsuki take control. He was hypnotized and he let his body go. He closed his eyes as Natsuki took him away. Natsuki grabbed his hands to put it on his chest. They were soft like marshmallows. They were plushy.

"Sweetness, you are amazing. God, you are good," said Natsuki in the midst of the excitement. His folds were getting tighter and his nest entrapped Tenya from leaving.

Hw closed his eyes as he prepared to deposit his sperm into Natsuki's bank.

"I...am..getting...close, Natsuki," said Tenya.

"It's okay, sweetness. Just let it out. Be a good boy and come for me. Come for me, baby. Let it out in my snatch."

"I am coming," he said as he spurted his semen inside of his asspussy. Natsukitrembled as he felt his climaxing all through the condom.

"Yeah, yeah, Tenya, Tenya!" Natsuki screamed those words repeatedly until she ebbed.

Before she got off of him, she gave him a passionate kiss.

Tenya pulled back as he saw his semen-filled condom. Natsuki turned around and dropped to the ground. He was panting. "Damn, boy! You should do this for a living!"

"Did you come?"

"What do you mean?"

"Were you able to squirt?"

"Oh! No, I am good! Don't worry about me, sweetness!"

Somehow, Tenya felt guilty. Although he was doing what others would call a 'forbidden act,' he still felt that both parties should be satisfied. "If you want, I can...can...suck your dick to make you feel good."

Natsuki (Izuku) looked perplexed before spreading a smile. "You are thousands of miles from doing that, Tenya!"

"What? Can't say I can do it?"

"No! It's not that!" Natsuki pecked him on the cheek. "Thanks for thinking about me though! You are a rare breed."

 _ **About an hour later….**_

Tenya stood at the door of his apartment as Izuku was putting on his shoes. Izuku got a notice on his phone of another climate who wanted an evening rendezvous at a hotel. He told Tenya that he needed to gather his supplies at his house before heading out there.

"It was a blast hanging out, Tenya!"

"Yeah, yeah," replied Tenya. "Be sure to be careful out there, Izuku!"

"Relax! Izuku can protect this little damsel Natsuki from anything." He turned around and stared at Tenya for a second. "Sorry that we couldn't do anything together. As bros, of course! I know how you separate the girl me from the boy me."

"It's cool! Plus, I had fun with either being you or Natsuki." He whistled. "Natsuki is more of a force, Izuku!"

"She can be! And if you are lucky, you can see more of Natsuki again."

"I can?"

"Sure! I don't mind having fun with you." He pursed his lips. "Free of charge."

"You make it sound like we are sex friends."

"Fucked twice, didn't we?" Izuku stood up and blew a kiss at Tenya. "Later, lover boy!"

Tenya closed the door as he walked back into the living room. He stretched his arms as he pondered on the rest of the evening. As he looked to the kitchen, he saw a plastic bag on the counter. Attached to it was a note.

 _Something to think of me when your balls get heavy, sweetness!_

 _XOXO,_

 _Natsuki!_

It was the pair of lacy blue panties Izuku wore earlier. Tenya turned red as his dick became hard. He took the panties in his hand. He looked both ways before inhaling its scent.

He knew the latter half of his evening was going to be in his bedroom getting off to thoughts of Natsuki in 'her' special attire.

 _ **The End...for now!**_


	7. Can't Stop Loving You, Baka! II

_Amazing how the same person who talks to me like trash can..._

It was the weekend at the Bakugou residence. It was in the laundry room where Katsuki and Izuku could be found. Katsuki's father had an important event to attend with his job in the nearby prefecture so his parents were not to be back for the entire weekend. However, the spiky blonde's mother wasn't going to let his entire weekend go to waste so he could be lazy. Instead, Mrs. Bakugou left her son a list of chores to be finished before they return on that Monday.

The first thing on the chore list was to do laundry.

Katsuki hissed, gripping onto the dirty sock that he planted inside of his mouth to keep himself from moaning too loud. It was the middle of the afternoon and didn't want people hearing what he shouldn't be doing from those paper-thinned walls. "Take it easy, you baka! I ain't going anywhere!"

Izuku whispered an insincere apology, knowing how much Katsuki enjoyed being rattled in the position of possibly being seen or heard from the nosy neighbors. Just that thought of the nosy old Granny peeping her eyes to sounds of two teenage boys having sex. Then, telling her neighbors or those within her sewing circle. That alone was enough to arouse the emerald-haired teen.

Katsuki positioned himself on top of the washer. He was on his knees. He turned on the washer so at least there was some distraction from the act they were about to do.

"Geez, Bakugou! At least could we have waited until we were finished," said Izuku as he was putting on his shield of protection. He was on his last one so he knew that he needed to re-up. If not, then he knew that Ochako kept plenty when he plans to see her that Sunday after her parents leave to go on their weekly outing.

Katsuki slammed the cabinet with his fist. Whatever Izuku was thinking must have transferred within his mind. "Whatever you are thinking about, cancel it! I have been waiting all weekend to have some time with you. Now, hurry up!" Katsuki's voice was rattled. He didn't even take out time to pull off his clothes. He pulled his pants and his boxers down just enough for Izuku to make entry.

Nevertheless, Izuku wasn't going to deny Katsuki's request. Once putting on his shield, he stroked his dick hard enough so that he put it inside of Katsuki's hungry ass.

Katsuki gripped onto the cabinet, leaning his face onto the cool, wooden surface. He was tired of waiting. He didn't like to wait. Why does he have to make an appointment with a man that he has grown up with, bullied with, and then some brunette bimbo swept him off his feet? He broke Izuku in and she easily took him away? He gnashed his teeth as he scoffed loudly for Izuku's cue to begin.

"Yep!" Katsuki clenched his teeth as he felt _his_ sword entering his sheath. A sharp, wincing pain, but nevertheless his pain. A pain he has ached for over the past week. Permanent markers, dildos, vibrators, his hands, none of which have worked. What he ached and what he craved was God's handmade sword that belonged to the man he has bullied all of his life. A man that he plans to continue to belittle, to demean until the end of days.

For Izuku Midoriya belonged to him. And him alone.

"My God, you are tight!" Izuku managed to say as he pressed his entire dick up to the base. He gripped onto Katsuki's supple ass as he began to thrust. Each thrust, he grunted. As if Katsuki's walls were enraged with excitement and anger, asking Izuku's sword on where has he been for all of this time.

"Shut up, baka! All I ask for you to do is fuck. Not make commentary!" The latter part ended with a sharp moan. He covered his mouth. He was fortunate that the washer was on or else a nosy neighbor or two would have heard his scream. The last thing he wanted to hear or see was an old Granny telling his mother what she had heard Katsuki doing.

For one, his parents haven't talked about sex. And for the other thing, they don't know that their Katsuki was only into guys.

"Fuck me, fuck me," replied Katsuki in a sharp, pitchy whisper, if not a demand. Izuku did what he was told. Amazing how much he was enjoying being told what to do. The same boy who told him he wasn't going to amount to anything needs him to perform an pleasurable but forbidden act. Izuku uped the ante as he pressed deeper into his ass. Katsuki covered his mouth, feeling the intensity.

The sound of the washer turned into a cycle, which created a ticklish vibration onto Izuku's dick. He tried not to giggle as he, too, wanted to bust his fat seed inside of Katsuki. He extended his hands from Katsuki's ass to his hip, wrapping it tightly like one does to a true love.

Or what a snake does to its prey. Which one is the prey? Which one is the snake? At this point in time, it was left to one's imagination.

Katsuki was caught off-guard by Izuku's sudden touch. He wasn't angry. In fact, he became thrilled. From time to time, he wished that idiot of his would quit being cowardice and take action for once. Katsuki felt his back against his chest. His red eyes turned to Izuku as his eyes were shut. Katsuki bit his lips, extending his hands to cradle Izuku's face.

Izuku felt the nails slight scrapping his face. His nails brushing against the tiny hairs onto his face. It felt like Katsuki was trying to read Braille. That alone tightened Katsuki's ass and Izuku's dick.

"Kiss me, baka," demanded Katsuki. Before the emerald-haired teen complied, he forced himself onto his lips. He used his teeth to suck out Izuku's tongue. He thrust his mouth up and down as if he was sucking Izuku's dick. Many times he has done that, slobbering from the balls to the shaft. If he could, he would bite.

But not today. Not this time.

"Katsuki, I am getting close," warned Izuku as he broke the kiss. He compressed his arm around Katsuki's hip. "I am about to come."

"Do it!" Katsuki used Izuku's mouth to cover the moan, the screams, and most of the cries as he felt that latex shielding his cavern. He felt the hotness around him. Something that no dildo, no pen, or permanent marker can do.

Katsuki felt limp, using Izuku's body for support.

He gave Izuku one more kiss. He felt good. He saw his dick silently leaking out his semen. As of now, his dick was useless. What he really wanted was from his ass and that he had received.

The cycle was done. Izuku placed Katsuki back on the washing machine as he pulled out of Katsuki's ass. The blue latex was filled of Izuku's spunk. He tied it like a wet balloon and discarded at the nearby trash can.

"I promise to throw it away properly after the clothes get dry," said Izuku as he wiped the sweat from his forehead with his arm.

"Whatever! Like I care," replied Katsuki. Katsuki pulled up his pants and shoved at Izuku's chest with his elbow. "Move the fuck out of the way, you ass! We have other things to do." He gave him a smug look as he slid open the laundry room door. "And be able to fold properly this time. I don't know what that cunt is teaching you but Mom didn't like it." He slammed it loudly.

Izuku pulled up his pants. He fastened it quickly because he knew how quick Katsuki would return and see that his chores haven't been completed. He coughed as he opened the wash and proceeded to take out the laundry.

Upon grabbing the first article of clothing, it was a red t-shirt. Izuku let out a smile. For that shirt was too small for him to wear. "So, you have kept that all of these years, huh?" He let out a slight chuckle as he proceeded to grab more clothes to put them in the dryer.

 _ **A few hours later….**_

Katsuki watched from the curtain in his bedroom as Izuku scurried off to the street. Around the corner, he saw Ochako waiting for him. The pair shared a kiss before walking out of sight. He closed the curtain, residing to his bed where he decided to retire for the evening.

The chores were finished. They had sex. They played video games and watched television. Now, he was in the midst of his lonliness.

He sighed, scoffing that he didn't need that two-timing bastard. At some point, he will probably marry that damn whore and have his two point five children with a cat and a pig. Katsuki didn't care. Katsuki was independent and was free to do what he wanted. To him, Izuku was nothing but a cheap fuck. Those things were strongly within his mind as he took off his clothes and climbed into bed.

He reached under the bed and grabbed the very red t-shirt that he stole from Izuku back when they were children. It was to tease him for being careless.

Now, he uses it to cradle in his sleep at night.

As he was about to turn over, he had received a text. He picked it up and saw it was Izuku. He read the text. _Let's spend the next holiday together. I am thinking about that hot spring you kept babbling about. Later, Kacchan!_

"You baka!" He let out a smile, kissed the phone with his text, and turned over.

 _Maybe things are okay like this...only for a little bit longer. At some point, I will have to open up my feelings. Because no matter what, I can't stop loving you, you baka!_

 _ **The End...for now!**_


	8. Molly Moshpit Wants Some More!

There was a water closet in the basement of the school where Izuku could be found. Izuku went by ever-so-often after school to perform a few favors for a classmate or two. It was fine as there was money to be made. And the teen wasn't going to refuse any money.

"Spit on it so it can sound sexy," Eijiro informed Izuku as the emerald-haired teen was on his knees. His heart-shaped pupils were hungry for the redhead's cock. He licked his lips as he felt Eijiro gripping his hair as he proceeded to suck his dick. Eijiro felt the warm confines of Izuku's mouth pussy as he began slurping and licking his penis thoroughly. Thankfully, the wall supported his back or else he would have collapsed.

Eijiro thrust quickly as he intended to load his fat seed inside of Izuku. He knew that the cock-loving slut had a waiting list and it was pitiful that he had to schedule an appointment to meet with him. It was worth the wait as he withheld masturbating for a week for this opportunity. Izuku was twice the girl than any of those whores at UA ever could. It must be true that it takes a man to know what a man like, he concluded.

Izuku used his hand to cuff Eijiro's balls. He must have assumed that the emerald-haired cinnamon roll was reading his mind as he used his black wig as a grip to fuck his mouth pussy. Izuku loved the taste of pre-cum slithering down his throat. Judging by the redhead's speed, he was close to coming.

"Damn, who knew your mouth can be so damn tight, Deku." Eijiro was one of the few who didn't call Izuku by his persona, Natsuki. It wasn't that it was nothing wrong with it but Eijiro couldn't care less of the name. All it mattered was that he wanted some ass and Izuku's ass was going to be filled. "The way you hold my balls, baby. Don't worry. There is enough milk since I know the hungry slut wants it."

Izuku made a sexy pop from his dick. "How did my Daddy know I wanted his tasty dick?"

Eijiro made a smirk. "Just by your eyes, I could tell. Enough talk and more sucking, you whore!"

"Yummy!" Izuku resumed to his lick duty. Izuku knew that Eijiro didn't shower. It didn't matter for it was more raunchy plus it was tastier to Izuku. He thrust forward as he was ready to take in Eijiro's milk.

Eijiro gripped his hands on Izuku as he was ready to come. "There it goes. Yes! Yes!" He heard the slurping, slobbering sounds as Izuku ingested his seed. He thrust each time he came, ensuring that Izuku was swallowing each and every drop of his sperm.

A trail of his semen and Izuku's saliva was a bridge as Izuku was coughing. He swished his mouth of Eijiro's juices before swallowing.

"Open your mouth. I want to be sure that you have tasted my offering."

Izuku smiled gracefully. He exposed his mouth to show that he had followed his daddy's orders.

"That's my Deku. Now show me that ass."

"Pleasure!" Izuku turned his back on Eijiro. Izuku pulled down his pants before kicking it to the side. His supple ass was exposed as he was wearing a lacy butterfly style panties. It was accompanied with a matching bra.

"I must say, Deku. You enjoy being a sissy!"

"Like you are the one to talk," he retorted. "You love fucking traps like me."

"Unlike a bitch, you don't complain," answered Eijiro as he began to rub his dick for a second coming. He turned to the side. "Hey, Iida. Are you filming this?"

To the corner of the room, a nervous Tenya was standing there with a video camera in his hand. Earlier in the day, Tenya was assigned cleaning duty in the basement when he had accidentally discovered Izuku and Eijiro. Instead of wanting to fight Tenya, Eijiro decided to use him as an accomplice.

"Yeah, I am," answered Tenya.

"Great! I can't wait for Deku here to make his debut on the net!" Eijiro turned to Izuku. "Right, Izuku?"

"Right," exclaimed Izuku as he displayed peace signs. "It was a long time coming. Get it? Coming?" Izuku smiled as he tilted downward, spreading his cavern. "Take a great shot of this, Tenya. I want the audience to see me, an amateur, getting fucked on his debut AV!"

"Precious memories," interjected Eijiro. "Of course, I know a guy that can censor our names and censored bar us." He gripped onto Izuku's ass. "Ready to get drilled, baby?"

"Drill into my asspussy, baby! Drill into my cavity until I gain fillings," said Izuku. Izuku moaned loudly as he felt the impact of Eijiro's dick inside of him. Upon contact, the precum began leaking out of his panties. Eijiro properly postured Izuku so he can be seen by the camera. Meanwhile, Tenya stood motionless as he proceeded to see Izuku being fucked by another person.

Izuku appeared in ecstasy as Eijiro thrust vigorously into him. "Damn! You are much tighter with your asspussy. Excited to be watched?" He winked at Tenya. "Judging by Iida's expression, you can tell that he is not used to this."

"Hush, Eijiro," interjected Izuku. "Focus on fucking me and not the cameraman. Hmm!" Izuku was shaking up and down. His tongue was sticking out as he felt the force of Eijiro's dick pounding him. The fluids from his dick were leaking down his panties like a dripping faucet. Tenya watched in disbelief as he saw Izuku performing this act.

 _"It's cool! Plus, I had fun with either being you or Natsuki. Natsuki is more of a force, Izuku!"_

 _"She can be! And if you are lucky, you can see more of Natsuki again."_

 _"I can?"_

 _"Sure! I don't mind having fun with you. Free of charge."_

 _"You make it sound like we are sex friends."_

 _"Fucked twice, didn't we?"_

Tenya kept the camera focused on them. He tried not to display any emotions in front of them. He should have known better, he thought. And besides, he had remembered that Izuku was going to be only a sex friend. There were many guys on his payroll, he included.

"Tenya."

Tenya returned to reality as he saw Izuku calling his name. As he was moaning in pleasure, he extended his hands. Tenya went closer. That was when Izuku began rubbing his dick. Upon contact, the genius began to moan. "I knew it! Jealous and lonely! Don't worry! Not for long!" Izuku unzipped Tenya's pants as he pulled out his dick. His eyes turned heart-shaped when seeing that. He stroked the shaft to harden it. "I can tell you haven't been playing with your dick often, young man. Heavy cans of milk between your shaft."

"Keep filming, Iida! This is great! An AV including the cameraman getting head? Bravo, Deku!" Eijiro patted Tenya's shoulder as Izuku proceeded in sucking Tenya's dick. Tenya began moaning as his focus on his dick inside of Izuku's mouth pussy.

"Natsuki," he said under his breath as he kept the camera rolling.

Eijiro tilted his head back, turning red as he knew he was close to coming. "Oh, God! Here I come! Here I come!" Eijiro thrust as fast as he can before pulling out. He held Izuku as he spurted on top of his porcelain ass. Eijiro continued to ejaculate until his orgasm ceased to feel good.

Izuku popped his mouth from Tenya's dick. "Let's switch sides, Tenya!"

Eijiro, although exhausted agreed. "Yeah, he can clean me out. You can bust a load now, Iida!" Izuku used Eijiro's sperm as lube around his ass for Tenya to use. "Come play with me, Tenya." Tenya's dick hardened when Izuku used his feminine voice. Tenya planted his dick inside of Izuku's cavern. He gnashed his teeth as he felt his dick hit the base. Izuku let out a sharp moan. Eijiro took the camera from Tenya and proceeded to record.

"God! God! Fuck me! Fuck me!" Tenya felt Izuku's walls wrapping tightly around his dick. Tenya titled his head back as he continued to fuck Izuku. He slapped his ass, gripping it as he wanted to drain out all of the jealousy inside of him.

"You goddamn whore! You must love when I fuck you like this," cried Tenya.

"Yes! Yes," answered Izuku.

"You enjoy getting creampied by anybody, you fucking slut," said Tenya.

"Yes, I am a slut. A slut for fucking cock."

"That's right! You love any kind of dick, don't you," asked Eijiro as he focused the camera on Izuku.

"I do! I do! I love cock! I love dick! I don't care. Black, white, Polish," cried Izuku as he cleaned out Eijiro's dick.

"Take this nut, you damn whore," cried Tenya. "This should fill you up until the nightfall, you temptress!"

Izuku moaned as he felt Tenya's dick spurted inside of his ass. Izuku moaned harshly into pleasure as his dick proceeded to squirt out piss. Tenya spurt until his orgasm ceased. Izuku dropped to the ground as he panted into pleasure. Izuku felt Tenya's sperm coming out of his ass. He let out a smile as he enjoying this rush.

 _ **About an hour later….**_

Eijiro gave Izuku his pay for his session. He let out a pleasant smile as he discussed the next time they can meet again. Izuku told him that they can talk about later and he would call him. Eijiro took the video camera, telling Izuku that they will be in touch about the AV in the future. Izuku gave him peace signs as the redhead departed.

Meanwhile, Tenya was rubbing his hands. They were still sore as earlier he slapped Izuku's ass.

"Wow, you were intense, Tenya," said Izuku as he sat on the chair next to him. "I knew you got riled up, but damn."

"Yeah!"

"Tenya? Are you...were you jealous of this?"

"No," he snapped.

Izuku let out a smile. "A clever Pinocchio you are, Tenya." He rubbed his hands on his shoulder. "If it makes you feel better, you have been the only one to have made me come with my touching my dick."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment," asked Tenya sternly.

Izuku sat on Tenya's lap. Tenya blushed as Izuku tilted his chin. Tenya felt Izuku's lips touched his. His eyes widened as he felt Izuku wrapping his arms around his neck.

The kiss lasted about a minute before Izuku broke the kiss.

" _You_ have been the only one I have allowed to kiss me," said Izuku before pecking him on the lips once more. "I don't kiss my clients. I do that with my sex friends." Izuku jumped from his lap. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a sucker. "What are you doing on Saturday?"

"I don't have anything going on," answered Tenya.

"Can you come with me on a task. Well, on a date?"

"A date?"

"Yeah."

"Okay!"

Izuku kissed him on the lips once more before parting ways with Tenya. "Later, lover boy."

Once again, he saw Izuku leave him once again alone. The more he had encounters with him, the more he felt his heart tightened.

 _ **That following Saturday….**_

Tenya was nervous as he was waiting for Izuku at the bus station on the outskirts of town. He sat on the bench as he was waiting for him. The few days prior to this day, Izuku said that he wanted to go somewhere that was just for both of them. He said to bring some spare clothes and a swimsuit.

As he looked at his clock, he saw a looming shadow. Tenya turned and saw Izuku. He was tanned as he was at their first encounter at the mall. He was wearing a long green wig this time and was wearing a white sundress. His shoes were cute brown sandals. Even his nails were polished.

"Take it easy, lover boy. We aren't out there yet," said Izuku in his feminine voice with a smirk.

"Izuku?"

"Nope! _Natsuki_! Ready to go to the onsen?"

"The onsen?"

"Duh! I said we were going somewhere this weekend that will require a swimsuit and spare clothes." He patted Tenya on the back. "This is a date. Remember?"

"What about the others?"

"Do you want to go out or not," he said while puffing his cheeks.

"Sorry, sorry!"

"Thank you! Shall we go?"

"Let's!"

 _ **The End...for now!**_


	9. Can't Stop Loving You, Baka! III

It was a bright light that stirred Izuku from his slumber. He squinted his eyes to adjust the lighting from his former slumber. He wasn't sure it was the sun or a lamp. He believed for it to be the latter as he remembered when shutting his eyes, he saw the torrential downpour from the windowpane.

"Hey, we need to talk." Izuku knew that it was the sound of Katsuki. It dawned onto the emerald child that it was still night. Seeing the window, it was still raining. Katsuki was sitting against the bedrest. His eyes were focusing on the window. He had a cigarette in his hand. Izuku knew whenever Katsuki smoked, he was stressed. The blonde blew into the air as he tilted. He was cautious to dip the ash into the coffee cup that contained last night's coffee.

"Sure." Izuku wanted to be short as he was uncertain on why would Katsuki wake him up at this ungodly hour. He was grateful that he didn't have to go anywhere in the morning. Seeing the luminous clock on the nightstand, it was a quarter after four in the morning. It was a Saturday and Katsuki's parents weren't going to be home for the time being. Izuku didn't remember where the Bakugo's were going this time. India, China, South Africa, he didn't recall nor honestly care. He just knew that he was to be alone with Katsuki for the entire weekend.

Katsuki discarded the cigarette into the coffee cup. The sound of the cancer stick could be heard sizzling in the murky liquid. The blonde stretched his arms wide before nestling some covers to keep warm. Both were naked, spending time earlier in the evening on their usual lovemaking. Katsuki wanted to involve food roleplay with chocolate syrup and strawberries. Izuku declined, stating that he recently took a shower at Ochako's from their usual rough lovemaking.

Izuku could sense that Katsuki was a bit irritated about his refusal of foreplay. He had promised this night with him but made a side stop at Ochako's prior to his arrival. Then, after he came into Katsuki, he immediately went to sleep. Truthfully, Izuku didn't mind the foreplay but was too tired to do so. As Izuku kept his distance, he knew that was probably the reason why Katsuki woke him up. He knew it was only a matter of time before this topic would be the front of the blonde's mind.

"What do you think of me, Izuku." The blonde's voice was pitchy. He didn't look at him. His red eyes were focusing on the window as the rain continued to pour. "Am I meaningful or just another body to lay?"

Izuku was startled, even to the point his heart skipped a beat. "If I didn't care about you, then why would I continue to do the things I do?" He tried putting his hand on Katsuki's arm but he resisted. Katsuki turned and looked at Izuku. His doe eyes showed that anything sensual wasn't going to deviate from the big question.

"Am I meaningful or just another body to lay?" Katsuki's voice was this time firm. "For if you just another hole to fuck, then I suggest looking elsewhere."

"Where is this coming from," asked Izuku. "Judging by the way you enjoy things with us, I thought you will be okay."

Katsuki snorted through his nose. "I didn't establish nothing, baka! You made those rules. I just simply followed."

"Remember in the beginning. You said no commitments. Was that you," questioned Izuku with the sound of intent from his lingering voice.

Izuku was referring to that day after school when he and Katsuki were alone in the classroom. As Izuku was scrubbing the floors, it was Katsuki that surprised him by coming onto him. Izuku didn't resist, knowing that there were mutual feelings between the pair. Izuku has been aware of his bisexuality and doesn't mind sharing himself with either sex. However, when it came to relationships, it was a different story.

"All I did was made a move," said Katsuki. "We never really discussed anything."

Izuku pouted his lips. "What are you saying...that you want me to stop what we are doing?"

"I am not stopping you," said Katsuki as he grabbed his pillow around his chest. "I was just thinking about our direction."

"Katsuki."

Katsuki was a prideful man. There was more to it than he wants it to be. Within, he was seething with rage to see another person, let alone another woman, taking away Izuku from him. A man that he has bullied, cajoled, and harassed as his underlying attempts to keep him in his life could be taken away from him. It pained him inside of his heart as he wanted nothing more than to have Izuku. He thought he could handle just having a sexual relationship with him. The occasional dates, the weekly hook-ups, but his mother has always told that relationships like that could last for so long.

For it was Katsuki's mother that became aware of her son's relationship with Izuku.

It was also Katsuki's mother that advised him on the direction of the relationship. The blonde mother always suspected Katsuki's feelings for Izuku as they were children. The usual a-mother-knows was her motive. She even knew of Katsuki's homosexuality and openly accepted her son. However, she didn't like that her son was led on without the direction of their relationship. She didn't care about her son's feelings for the same sex but it did matter if the boy he was going to share with was going to make him happy.

"I...I...no longer want to have this arrangement, Izuku," said Katsuki, keeping his eyes away. Izuku can see Katsuki's body shaking. Even as he tried to grab another cigarette with the lighter, he was fidgeting dropping the lighter on the floor. He had cursed under his breath before hitting the bed.

"Katsuki, I can get that," said Izuku as he tried to get out of bed.

Katsuki caught Izuku's arm. "Don't worry about. Fuck it!" He let go, trying to fight his emotions. "Damn, damn." He slapped his chest. "Stop crying, damn it!" Izuku saw Katsuki's face become wet from his eyes. "Stop crying, damn it."

"Katsuki, I…."

Katsuki held his hand, inciting silence. He used his arm to wipe the tears. He coughed to regain his voice. Izuku stood motionless as he was witnessing Katsuki at his vulnerable state.

"I...I…" Katsuki took a deep breath that felt longer than he has ever taken a breath in his lifetime. "I just don't know if I can see you go with her anymore."

"..."

"I didn't think I could ever get jealous...jealous over _you_ with _her?_ "

"..."

"She tells the girls at lunch about you. Says how great you are in bed. Says how you give her money and take her out on dates."

"K…"

"Let me finish!"

Katsuki's stern abruptness took Izuku's breath away, instinctively making him nod.

"Has she seen you when you are in tears? Does she know what makes you tick? Smile? Laugh? Favorite movie?"

"..." Izuku shook his head in disagreement.

"How you eat your katsudon. What gets you scared? Your biggest dream?"

"No!"

"I am more than just pussy, Icchan!" Katsuki began sniffling again. "I was an ass to you growing up. A bastard, a bitch, you name it! I treated you coldly and cruelly, ensuring that no one can ever get around you."

"Kacchan!"

"I didn't realize that that was my heart being shielded. I wanted no one else to be around you because I was unaware of my feelings for you," said Katsuki. "I was jealous. I did what I could to show you, my love." He looked down. "And I see that I am paying a hefty price." Katsuki began laughing. "Look at me. I started this about you and I brought it back to myself." He looked at Izuku with his wettened face smiling. "You must think I am stupid for showing this side of me, am I?"

Izuku shook his head in disagreement. "No, no I don't." Izuku scooted closer to Katsuki, wrapping his arms around him. "I think showing this side is the most vulnerable and honestly beautiful thing you can ever show someone." He leaned his head against Katsuki's shoulder. "Don't ever show that to anyone but to the person you love."

"And it's you, Izuku!"

"I know, Katsuki."

Izuku closed his eyes as he was welcomed by Katsuki's warm embrace. Izuku's chin was tilted as Katsuki kissed him on the lips. The duo swapped tongues as Katsuki positioned himself onto of Izuku's lap.

The duo broke the kiss.

"I love you, you baka!"

"I...I…" Katsuki put his finger to Izuku's lip. "Somewhere within your heart knows that it is mutual. Sorry for feeling this way."

"Don't be."

Katsuki stared at him blankly.

"You have every single right to feel this way. Sorry for making you feel this way."

"No matter how I make you sick, you stay!"

"No matter how much I take it, I am here."

The duo resumed their kiss. Izuku felt Katsuki's hand gliding him up and down his now hardened shaft.

"Katsuki," hissed Izuku.

"Feel good, baka," questioned Katsuki as he used his dick to rub against Izuku's cock. "Just enjoy the ride."

Izuku leaned against the bed as Katsuki made shlicking noises with his hand as he played with both of their dicks. Izuku was moaning into the room as he felt his hardened cock against Katsuki's.

"That's right, you baka! Let me hear your cries," said Katsuki as he sped the pace. He saw the milky liquid seeping out of their dicks, knowing that they were close to climaxing.

"Call out my name when you are coming," said Izuku.

"You do the same," said Katsuki.

Katsuki increased the pace. He positioned himself on top of Izuku as if he was riding him. He leaned down to give the cinnamon roll a kiss onto his supple ass. "God, you feel so good," cried Katsuki. "If it is within anyone, then it is you, you baka!"

"I am cumming, Kacchan! Here I cum!"

"I am cumming, baby. Cum now."

The couple harked into the heavens as the floodgates of their dam were breached. Streams of their sperm flew into the air like a fountain, cascading onto their bodies. Katsuki continued to profuse his milky seed onto Izuku, which he basked in the moment of being bathed onto their juices.

Katsuki fell onto his back, panting at the moment. Izuku leaned over, wanting to kiss Katsuki again. Both shared a passionate kiss with each. It didn't even matter that they were covered in their own juices.

"Izuku!"

"Katsuki!"

 _ **A few hours later….**_

Katsuki woke up to find himself the only person in his bed. He called for Izuku's name and it yielded no results.

He grabbed his bathrobe and headed into the living room. He didn't see his shoes at the entrance.

It was if the entire thing was a figment of his imagination.

He returned to his bed and sat there looking at the balcony. The rain had settled and he could see the bright orange sun beaming over the horizon. The brightness of the sun illuminated through the balcony and to the window. Its rays spread through the apartment; bringing it to life.

He tried not to think much of it, concluding that at least he was opened with his feelings about Izuku.

 _~I should have known better to be with a boy like you~_

It was his cell phone ringing. It was the ringtone that Katsuki's specialized for Izuku. He picked it on the third ring.

"Hello," asked Katsuki.

"I broke it off with her."

Katsuki's eyes widened. "You did what?"

"I said, Kacchan, that I broke it off with her," said Izuku. "What you said got to me."

"Izuku."

"Do you still have your mother's passes to the hotel with the onsen?"

"I do."

"Get packed. Let's leave for there in an hour."

Izuku hung up the phone.

All Katsuki can do was smile. When he looked to the window, one of the sun's rays shined on his robe, stopping where his heart should be. Katsuki twirled in circles, which was something he was never going to let Izuku know.

Or at least not yet.

 _I love you, too, you baka!_

 _ **Stay tuned for the conclusion….**_


	10. Hail Mary (Again), Aizawa! (Shouta)

_**Hey, guys! GOTA, here, with a second installment of 'Hail Mary, Aizawa!' To clear any confusion, Izuku will be interchangeably used as Izuku/Izumi in the story. In this chapter, Aizawa is caught in Izuku's web. What battles will he face in this ordeal? Read and see! Enjoy!**_

Shouta Aizawa concluded with his sounded mind and body that Izuku/Izumi was a succubus sent to Earth from the depths of hell. A sickly sweet temptress whose goal is to control the pockets of men and their hearts as well.

"There you go, sweetness! Pound this tender ass as if you were trying to get me pregnant." Shouta couldn't resist Izuku's haughty words. Words that were like sirens sent to send him to the abyss. An abyss where the demons applaud for his poor works and failures of his goals of claiming a woman.

It wasn't a woman. That wasn't a male. Izuku/Izumi was a succubus. An alp. An incubus. The soul stealer.

Aizawa's sugar baby.

Aizawa grounded his dick into his supple ass. Izuku couldn't get enough of Aizawa's throbbing cock. Even in their sweaty stupor, the emerald-haired princess commented that his dick and his asspussy were made for each other. Aizawa buckled to Izuku's hips, surging with all of his might to bust another nut into the succubus. No matter how much he abhorred, despised, and chagrined, he couldn't get enough of Izuku's ass.

Maybe Izuku/Izumi was right. Maybe their bodies were made for each other.

Izuku's hair tickled Aizawa's chest. He used his free hand to cup Izumi's tits. Grabbing them, hoping that someday that they would turn into luscious tits like his girlfriend, Emi. On the surface, Emi was at home cooking dinner and then had to go to a yoga class at the learning annex. He couldn't forget how Aizawa was questioned by his girl after they shared a goodbye kiss.

She said that his kiss tasted of cotton candy. Aizawa lied, telling her that he was experimenting with this new candy he purchased at the mall. She, too, questioned him as he rarely perused any malls. His reply to his inquisitive girl was that he had a meeting with Yagi and Nemuri at the food court since UA High was undergoing maintenance in the faculty office. The lie suited Emi as she kissed her boyfriend once more before his departure.

Lie after lie after lie. There was no meeting. He didn't even like candy. Underneath those lies were the hard truth. The cotton flavor came from Izumi's lip gloss after she applied it to her asspussy. Izumi ordered Shouta to eat him out. There he was, eating out his sugar baby. His clit dangling in the air as it was delighted by the mighty force of Aizawa's rough tongue. The food court story was true. However, he wasn't meeting Yagi and Nemuri. Instead, it was actually he and Izumi's first date. Izumi was kind enough to wear a wig and sunglasses. Quite convincing. If anyone were to ask, Izumi was eighteen.

Aizawa was grateful that Izumi chose a spot outside of the prefecture in which no one would know them.

A few days after their first encounter, Izumi contacted Shouta. Immediately, he wanted personal time with his teacher. If he wanted to skip a class, skip an assignment, get an extension on an assignment, Aizawa was to cater to him. And if he didn't want to be featured on any primetime news, he would follow the teen's demands.

Of course, each of Aizawa's granting Izumi's request didn't come without a reward.

"Fuck me! Fuck this tight ass! Breed me, you stud!" Aizawa expedited his thrust to Izuku's non-existent womb. To have a tight ass, it was quite similar to a pussy. To be honest, Aizawa thought, his asspussy felt better than his own girlfriend.

Yet again, Shouta only had slept with a handful of women in his lifetime. Women that were able to stand his tenacity and his proclivities.

Aizawa said nothing. In his mind, he was only submitting to Izuku's request. He scooted further as he wanted to release another nut inside his supple ass. Izuku was humming an unrecognizable tune. He gyrated his hips like he was riding a sybian. Izuku was enjoying this. He was making sure that this dick was his property.

And as much as Aizawa wants to hate the succubus, he, too, was caught in his web.

Izuku lifted up, slowly grounding his ass. He wanted to feel every single pleasure. Like electricity, he wanted to be shocked. He wanted to feel as though that there wasn't going to be any other dick like Aizawa.

Out of the guys that he cajoled, bribed, and blackmailed at the school, Aizawa was the best when it came to size, girth, and pleasure. The boys in his class were juvenile. They were quick shots. Boys that wouldn't last three minutes. Even in gangbangs with the other guys, he was covered in their liquids within five minutes. Limp dicks, flaccid. Izumi was getting tired of chasing boys. Knowing that an unsuspecting teacher had eyes for him, the hunger in his guts knew that it wasn't long before he would attack.

Going to Aizawa-sensei's office was no accident. Wearing tighter clothes, wearing sexy thongs or panties, wearing expensive perfume, and acting cutesy to stir the hunger in Aizawa was worth the wait. He loved being watched. Walking down the hallways at school, in gym class with the other ladies, even in the basements where he and the boys were getting their fill of each other. He enjoyed being seen. However, Aizawa was the missing piece in his equation. By that time, he wanted to conquer him.

The temptation was growing within Aizawa. Watching his little angel walking among the others.

" _Midoriya-san! I need to have a word with you in my office following class."_

The little succubus knew that the wolf wanted his delicate little rabbit.

Izumi covered his mouth amidst the harsh moans. He was growing hoarse. Never did a dick feel so good. He knew that he wasn't going to let go of Aizawa's dick anytime soon. He was caught in the ecstasy. So much so, he felt Aizawa-sensei's hand stroking his extended _clit_.

"There you go, sensei," cried Izumi. "Teach this little angel as a lesson. Make me feel like I deserve everything I did to destroy your vision."

Aizawa was getting faster with his thrusting. His hips were going into overdrive while pelting his member. "You fucking whore! You fucking succubus! No way in hell were you born a boy, you little bitch!"

"That's right! Let it out! Spill your seed! Spill that hate, Daddy," cried Izuku while his liquids were flinging from his cock. Aizawa felt his liquids covering his hand. He placed it into Izumi's mouth, instructing him to lick it. Feeling his tongue wrapping around his finger as if it was the tastiest candy in the world only excited Shouta.

Shouta knew his balls were being emptied. He was getting ready to empty his clip inside Izuku's ass. "I am about to come, Izumi! I am coming! I am coming!" Shouta strained as he gripped his hand tightly on Izuku's dick. He used his other hand to grip Izuku's hip before busting his hot milk inside of him.

Each spurt, Aizawa buried his face into Izuku's back. He tightened his grip on Izuku's ass, wanting him to accept every ounce of his seed inside of him. Izuku moaned in ecstasy, happily accepting the warm milk he wanted and craved since their first interaction at his office. "Your warm milk is inside of me," cried Izuku. He wasn't done. He didn't have enough. He wanted more of Aizawa-sensei's milk. "I can feel your babies desperately wanting a womb." He pursed his lips. "But, I will always be _your_ girl." He slid of Aizawa's dick. He got up, feeling his spunk dribbling down his legs. He turned around, whistling at the sight. "Damn, you blew a fat one in me. And this is your second time nutting." He wagged his finger. "Have you not been taking care of yourself, young man?"

How could Shouta relieve himself? Ever since tasting Izuku's asspussy, he couldn't even perform well with Emi when she decided to consummate their relationship. Whenever he would enter her pussy, his dick would soften. Blaming it on whiskey dick, he resorted to eating out Emi's pussy. However, when he thought of Izumi's flesh, it stood at attention.

Izumi stretched his hands. He was careful not to let Aizawa-sensei's spunk drenched on the floor or any of the merchandise. He had to remind himself that they were having sex in the fitting room at Victoria's Secret in the mall. Being a man of his word, Aizawa-sensei promised to purchase some underwear for Izuku.

Aizawa sat up on the bench. He was reaching for his pants when Izumi returned in front of him. "Can't leave any drops, can we? Allow me to clean you up." Aizawa sat his head back to the wall while Izumi got his knees and licked any remaining spunk from his dick. His deep-set emerald eyes laid upon him. Izumi wanted Aizawa to watch. He wanted him to get turned on. He loved with a man's carnal desire overtakes him.

He made popping noises, gliding his tongue on each end of his phallus and shaft. He allowed his dick to partake his mouth, touching the uvula. Izuku used his hands to massage Aizawa's balls.

Aizawa closed his eyes, trying to take himself away from this. He should be feeling bad. He was not only having a forbidden relationship with a student, he was also cheating on his girlfriend. The slurping noise continued. It wasn't long when his rising son was stirred. Izuku didn't stop as he was gagging on his dick. He used his free hand to spread and rub Aizawa's leg.

Instinctively, Aizawa propped his hands on Izuku's head. He began using his hips to skullfuck Izuku's mouth. Aizawa closed his eyes. He didn't want to think he was a sugar daddy and a cheater. This was a cheap fling. A cheap fuck. He was only relieving himself because he was a man and a man has needs.

The slurping noises continued while Izuku continued gnawing on Aizawa's dick and massaging his balls. Aizawa used his head to speed it up. By now, a sales clerk will be questioning the duration of their longevity in the locker room.

On the surface to the workers, they were father and daughter.

"Come, Daddy," muttered Izuku while licking under his phallus. "Come, Daddy. Let me your seeds! Coat my mouth pussy with your milk."

Aizawa kept thrusting. He grunted when he felt his seeds depositing inside of Izuku's mouth. Izuku hummed in delight. Greedily accepting all of Aizawa's seeds. Izuku continued sucking each of Aizawa's spurts until he couldn't release anymore.

Izumi slowly removed his mouth from Aizawa's clean-looking cock. Aizawa watched when Izumi opened his mouth. His baby batter covered and coated in Izuku's mouth. He was swishing around, showing him that every place was covered before swallowing it.

Izumi as he grabbed Aizawa's neck and wrapped his lips around his. The couple shared a kiss, leaving a little treat for Aizawa to taste. Izumi tilted his neck, making him swallow his own spunk. Izuku giggled. "Now we both share a taste of each other."

 _ **Sometime later…**_

"That will be $252.08," exclaimed the sales clerk when alerting Aizawa the cost of buying Izumi lingerie. Using his private credit card, he watched as the clerk scanned the card. He wouldn't miss the money. He wasn't planning to visit any host club or private massage parlors anytime soon.

"Thanks, Daddy!" Izumi delightfully accepted the bags as he proceeded in exiting the store. Aizawa turned to the blank expression of the sales clerk.

He was rubbing the back of his head out of nervousness. "What can I say? She has been a good girl! Fiesty like her mother."

The sales clerk frowned as she gave Aizawa his receipt. Knowing that he would have to produce a lie about his payment, he put it aside as he was exiting out of the store.

"So many goodies to choose from, Daddy," said Izumi as she grabbed Aizawa's hand. "Shall we use some of this at our next gathering?"

"Do you have other boyfriends to bribe," asked Aizawa-sensei. Shouta wasn't being rude. He was stating facts. Knowing of Izumi's seductive nature, he knew that there were others. Therefore, he wasn't jealous. He knew that this was nothing more than a payroll than out of romance.

"Nah," said Izumi while sticking his tongue. "Who needs those boys when there is an entire man to take care of me and to give me lots and lots of loving." He twirled to his direction, briefly showing his panties for anyone who paid attention. "Why settle for burgers when there is a prime steak in front of me?" He pecked Aizawa on the cheek before flicking his nose. "Nope! Sorry, Daddy! Won't be losing me that easily." He stopped when seeing a bakery. "Oh! Let's go and get Danish! Don't worry, Daddy! It's my treat! You are going to need your funds for tonight at the hotel!"

"Izumi? I do have a life! I have Emi! She expects me home soon."

"Hmm?! If you do go home, mind if I come and tell her about _our_ arrangement?" His eyes were batting. A whiff of his honeydew fragrance entranced his nose.

"I can say that Yagi-sensei and Kayama-sensei wanted to continue discussing business and I've missed the train," said Aizawa-sensei. "And staying at hotel."

"Yay!" Izumi wrapped his arms around Shouta. "You're the best, Daddy! C'mon. Let's go before there won't be any more Danish." She pecked him on the cheek.

 _Hail Mary, full of grace!_

Shouta knew that this succubus wasn't going to leave anytime soon. Izumi intertwined Shouta's hand as they were heading to the bakery. As Izumi continued talking, Aizawa reminded himself of what kind of predicament he had placed himself into. Instead of capturing the angel, it was the angel that captured him.

"Can't wait to showcase my outfits tonight," said Izumi. "Just knowing that I am doing all of this for you. This is so exciting! Which underwear should I wear, Daddy?"

 _Not an angel, but a devil._

 _A succubus! An alp! An incubus! A soul stealer!_

 _And a sugar baby!_

 _ **The End...for now!**_


End file.
